taken away
by LeeshieRose
Summary: Sis a baby cub. along with his brother and sisters they are taken away to a place they have no idea where. (this is an interesting story i'mjust not good at summarys.)


English supervised task. Alicia Magoch 13.1.  
4. "He crouched, waiting in anticipation for his target to emerge." Continue.

He crouched, waiting in anticipation for his target to emerge. Shanazy, who was a cub, was waiting for his brother to emerge from the cave they both lived in with their mother, father and two sisters. Out came his brother.

"1-2-3." He thought to himself before he pounced on him. "Ha, ha. Got ya." Shanazy said as he pounced on his brother. 

"Very funny now get off of me." He roared back to Shanazy.

"Shanazy, Lerou. Stop mucking about and get in here and have your tea." Screamed their mother Seraby.

"Coming mother." The cubs yelled, running into the cave.

While the family was eating their tea, there came a terrible noise from outside the cave, something that the cubs have never heard off before. They both looked to their father for help. Godera went out to investigate the noise. When he left there was a terrible bang noise, which pierced the silence in the cave. Seraby went out after him, before she got to the door she yelled to her cubs:

"Stay here, children. Wait for me to come back."

"What'll we do?" asked Terlina and Pernian his sisters.

"Stay here like mother..." He started to say before he was cut off by another loud bang, which sent echoes through the cave.

"What was that?" his brother and sisters screamed.

"I don't know." Shanazy said as he walked slowly to the door. Before he could poke his head out he felt something grab his collar. For a minute he felt safe because no one except his mother grabbed him like that. But when he turned and came face to face with a human, he started to scream to the others to get back.

"Don't come out. Stay in the cave." This didn't stop them, they came tumbling out to see what was going on. They too were picked up. Shanazy didn't know what to do. Then his brothers and sisters were all thrown into a cage, Shanazy was opposite to the one that his brothers and sisters were in.

"Everything will be ok. Just as long as we stick together." Shanazy said to his brothers and sisters.

"I want my mummy." Screamed Terlina and Pernian at the same time.

"Where are they?" Asked Lerou with a tremble in his voice.

"I don't kn..." Shanazy started to say when they started to move. That's when he saw his mother and father on the floor near the cave. They were bleeding from the chest. Shanazy didn't know what to think. What had hurt them so bad as to kill them? His brother and sister started to cry. He knew being the oldest he would have to be strong for his brother and sister.

Soon it was nightfall and his brother and sisters fell asleep while Shanazy watched the stars. Many questions went through his head. Some that he could not answer himself. He looked up to the stars for comfort. Soon he too fell asleep.

It was light next when Shanazy woke up. He looked around at his new surroundings nothing was familiar. He turned to his brothers and sisters, who were still asleep, he watched them breath and remembered how he use to watch his father and mother sleep. Now they are gone, he thought to himself.

He looked around as everything slowed down and soon came to a stop. The men came round to see them. One of the men gave them a bowl of water to drink and some food to eat. His brothers and sisters ate the food. Shanazy took a drink and all though he was hungry he didn't dare take a bite.

"This food smells funny." He said to his brothers and sisters.

"Yeah but it tastes good." Said the other three.

Shanazy watched them as they ate. Again they started to move. It seemed like forever since the cubs had seen their parents. Shanazy awoke a couple of time during the night to hear his sisters crying. He was not use to seeing his sisters crying, his mother always made it feel better.

"Where are these humans taking us?" asked Pernian breaking Shanazy's thoughts.  
"I don't know. Papa talked about his adventures on the flat lands, he ever mentioned going up mountains or through all these trees." Shanazy answered her question.

He didn't know at all where they were being taken. He wasn't even sure how they were going so fast. He watched as trees went by so quickly. He looked back at his brother and sisters again they were so tired that that drifted off to sleep again. He turned back to the trees only to find that there were lots of tall things made out of sticks and stones. They came to a Holt and again the humans got out. They picked up the cages and Shanazy and his brothers and sisters went tumbling around in the cage.

One of the humans spoke to them, Shanazy couldn't understand anything this human was saying because it was in a different tongue. When he looked around there were lots of animals around in cages like they were but larger. There was a human walking around with a funny face and mane. There was another human on a round thing and it was moving.

Finally they were moved into a bigger cage with other lions. They went to a corner shyly when one of the older lions came up to them and asked:

"Welcome, I am Sahib. What will we call you?"

"I am Shanazy and these are my brothers and sisters, Lerou, Pernian and Terlina. Where are we?" I asked him.

"You are the newest animals of The Great Russian Circus. We travel everywhere and do tricks in front of everyone. You will like it here. They feed you and give you water to drink. They are very nice humans." He said explaining where they were.

"Not very nice, they hurt our mother and father so that they couldn't move any longer." Shanazy screamed at Sahib.

"I am sorry. But they will be nice to you. They are nice to all of us." He said as he looked at the others.

One of the mothers came over and helped looked after Shanazy and his brother and sisters.

He crouched, waiting in anticipation for his brother to walk out of the little den and then he pounced. Laughing.

"Ha, ha. Got you back." Laughed Lerou. It has been over a month now with out their parents but they have slowly started to have fun at the circus. They have all learnt new tricks and been across the country and over water. Everyday though Shanazy still misses his mother and father. 


End file.
